The 94th Hunger Games
by percyjacksonlovr
Summary: Katniss and Peeta were never reaped, and the uprising never happened. Panem continued to thrive and have more Hunger games. it is now the 94th Hunger Games. But something is wrong this year. Something is off...
1. Chapter 1

Walking along the path, Victoria Baning thought how infuriating how crowds in the Capitol can be. Some people have places to go, things to do! She ducked and twisted to avoid people. After narrowly missing a hit to the face, she righted her orange wig and tried to look dignified. She probably needed to re-apply her make-up. Still thinking about how angry crowds make her, she thought how even more mad District Nine would make her. Filthy District citizens. They disgusted her.

Although she begged President Snow to give her one of the career Districts, she got District _Nine_. District Nine stood for grain, which meant plenty of _farming_. Farming, of all things! Why not fashion? District Nine was so plain, and almost never got any victors. Sure, a couple. Not many! Victoria was the unluckiest person in the world.

As Catherine Stone walked upon the stones in District One, she mentally thought of what to stay. How would she break the big news to them? She recalled how when President Snow had told her, her mouth fell open. The big news was that this Hunger Games, there would be four tributes be chosen, two of women, two of men. Then, the one of two of the tributes will get the chance to save him or herself, or get plunged into the Hunger Games. Volunteers were not allowed. Catherine was very excited. District One would praise in this news. She was so lucky to have such a good District. Pulling out her handheld mirror, she checked her reflection. A smile crept along her face. Pretty as ever, she thought cheerily. Her face was decked in purple make-up. Jewels crested the top of her violet wig, sparkling in the sunlight. Today was going to be a good day.

Riley walked along the coal-dusted paths of District Twelve and distinctly thought how her older brother said he would volunteer. He's crazy. Riley wished he wouldn't volunteer….

Emily trotted across District Twelve, eager to get to the reaping. Hoping that if she got there sooner, it would seem to end quicker. Things were weird like that….

It was Liz's first reaping. She thought of how, since she was in District Twelve, if she got picked, no one would volunteer. Her name was in seven times, since she had six younger siblings she had to take care of. She had ordered lots of tesserae. She prayed she wouldn't get picked….

Mar sprinted along the paths of District Ten, beating his friend, Joshua. Joshua's name was in the reaping bowls ten times, while his was in eighteen. The odds weren't exactly in his favor….

Bryan held hands with his sister, Bryn. It was Bryn's second reaping, and she was nervous. Her name was in five times. Bryan's was in fifteen. Seeing her nervous face, Bryan knelt down and whispered a few words of encouragement. Bryn smiled a little bit, but she couldn't help wondering, on all the cattle here, if she or Bryan would be picked….

Jack shivered nervously, tending to his cattle, cursing the District Ten tribute. He prayed he wouldn't be picked, but he just a butcher's apprentice, no one would volunteer in his place if he did get reaped….


	2. Chapter 2-District 1 and 2

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter last time. I need some encouragement. BTW, this is my first fanfiction.**

Alexia Wave strutted across the glimmering paths of District One. She sniffed the cool air of the District and thought about how she had worked so hard to get here. President Snow was strict. Making sure she looked good before continuing, she held up the ends of her long wave-shaped teal dress. White foam glittered in her blue-white hair. Painted across her cheek was a clownfish smiling. A few citizens cheered when they saw her, and started following her to the square. She heard in the background a citizen saying that she ordered extra tesserae trying to get in, while another citizen retorted that he was just going to volunteer. Alexia smiled sympathetically. No volunteering this year.

Finally arriving to the square, Alexia strode up the stage and stood in the middle. All of the formal stuff happened, and then it was time for Alexia to reap.

"Ladies and gentleman, the Capitol had decided to pick four people, two of each gender, and then deciding who will get the honor of going into the Hunger Games." Alexia said cheerfully. Then she made a frown.

"There will be no volunteers this year." At year, everything was silent for four seconds, then, someone sniffed, and the riot began. Pins were thrown at the mayor and Alexia, and a prick of blood started to blossom on her forearm. She cried out, and everyone stopped. Stepping out of her hiding place she pleaded, "Please, please, stop! We are acting like wild animals! Please, enough damage has been done already!" She held her forearm up for the citizens to see, and the citizens rolled their eyes in "pleasure." She felt touched to see how they cared about her, and Alexia continued the reaping.

"The first girl for District One is…Stella Stering!" She cheered as she sprinted to the stage.

"I'm gonna win this thing!" Stella Stering screamed. Alexia smiled at her energy and eagerness.

"The second girl for District One is…Sparkle Blossom!" She blinded everyone with her white sparkling of her teeth as she strutted to the stage. Alexia immediately hated her for her beauty. Gritting her teeth, and then realizing that she could mess up her own teeth, she stopped gritting them. She strutted her own stuff as she yanked a name out the reaping for the men. Pulling a name at random, she read, "Tux Tide!" Her heart immediately fluttered when she saw the guy walking up to the stage. He was eighteen, good for Alexia's age, since she was seventeen. She batted her eyes, and he winked back. He was good-looking. He had black hair, with striking light blue eyes.

The second guy for District One is…Red Stering!" Looking over at Stella, her face turned pale. Red Stering walked up unsure, watching Stella the whole time.

"No, no. She's my sister! We can't go in the Hunger Games together!"

"Only two of the four of you are going into the Hunger Games. It is time for you to decide which ones." She said. Alexia thought, I hope it is not Tux because he is so….

"We've made our decision." Tux's voice snapped Alexia back to the present.

"Oh." Alexia said. "So what is your decision?"

"Sparkle and I are going in." Alexia started breathing hard. She has to do everything in her power to get Tux to win. She walked over to the tributes, who had already shaken hands. Holding up their hands in different hands, she shouted,

"These are the tributes for District One, the 94th Hunger Games!" Squeezing Tux's hand before letting it go she said, "I'm gonna get you to win." He smiled and said back,

"I love the dress." Alexia nearly fainted from the pleasure Tux was showing. Alexia and the tributes walked away.

District Two

Catherine Stone was already at the square.

"No, no, no! If we don't hurry, we will barely have enough time for anything!" Catherine whisper-screamed at herself. Watching the first eager trickle of maybe future-tributes come in, she straightened her violet tiara of jewels. Taking her place at the stand, she breathed in the cool air. Again, she was glad she got District Two, and not a district like Nine, or Twelve. Any of the Lower Districts, really.

A few minutes later, everyone was there, and Catherine was pulling out the first names.

"The first girl for District Two is…Kaya Nettern!" The girl walking to the stage was clearly confident. She was sixteen, and was very stubborn. Kaya stood with her chin up.

"The second girl for District Two is…Elisa Fuir!" This one was not a promising tribute. She was small, and looked twelve. Catherine didn't know if she was just naturally pale, or really not wanting to go to the Hunger Games.

"The first boy for District Two is…Samuel Mide!" Now this was a promising tribute. He was big and strong, and he had an aura of authority around him.

"The second boy for District Two is…Nate Kan!" He had glasses and when he raised his head, he was holding a book in his hand. When Catherine asked him how he thought he would win this he said that he would… "book them" in the face, whatever that meant.

Catherine was waiting for them to make their decision when all of a sudden Elisa came to the front of the stage saying that she and Samuel would be the next tributes, then walking out the back, not even acknowledging Catherine. Catherine stared dumbfounded after the girl, then glancing at the crowd, ran after the tributes.


	3. Chapter 3- District 3 and 4

**A/N-In the first chapter Catherine Stone was in charge of District One, but in the second chapter, Catherine was in charge of Two. Alexia Wave was supposed to be in charge of District One, and the perspective shown in chapter one was supposed to be Alexia's personality. Sorry.**

District Three

Bolivia Naring was dressed in a gaudy dress made of wires. She had District Three, and was happy about it. All of her tributes were smart. And-secret- Bolivia was kind of smart too. She wasn't _supposed_ to be smart, she was supposed to be into fashion and she was supposed to be worried about the time and she was supposed to be dumb. But Bolivia wasn't. She was into fashion, but she doesn't worry about the time, and she is _not_ dumb. She is actually pretty smart. Her dress was made of wires, she had fake glasses, and her handheld purse was disguised as a keyboard. Inside her purse were the four slips of paper President Snow had given her. She replayed the moment in her head.

_ "When you pull out the slips of paper from the reaping bowls, have these slips of paper in your hand already. Subtly switch the two pieces of paper and read these names instead."_

_ "But…but…." President Snow lifted an eyebrow. Bolivia paused._

_ "Yes, President Snow. But why?"_

_ "I want them dead."_

While she was "living in the past", she had arrived at the square. Bolivia still had no idea why she wanted the District citizens dead, but Bolivia guarded the secret slips of paper with her life. No matter how much stereotypes there were in the Capitol, Bolivia loved it. She was loyal to the Capitol.

Many of the citizens were starting to arrive already. She thought of the names on those four slips of paper.

Mai Lerold

Poppy Hedra

Nate Nomen

Caner Heifflewout

Bolivia thought, those were some crazy names. Especially that Caner Heifflewout. Bolivia prayed that after the tributes made their decision, Caner wouldn't be going to the Hunger Games. Bolivia was worried she wouldn't be able to learn to articulate her own tributes' names.

Before she knew it, Bolivia was skipping to the reaping bowl.

"Mai Lerold!" So far, so good. No one was calling out about the slips of paper.

"Poppy Hedra!"

"Nate Nomen!"

"Caner Heifflewout!" The tributes were already discoursing about who was going in the Games. Then Nate came over and whispered that he and Mai were going in the Games in Bolivia's ear. He paused and was about to go away, but then decided to hiss one more sentence in Bolivia's poor ear.

"I saw the slips of paper."

District 4

Mikala Murning stared out at the eyes of the citizens for District Four. She was fifty, way too old to compete. As she watched the future maybe-tributes talk amongst themselves about the Hunger Games (with excitement too!), she shook her head.

"How foolish they all are. They don't understand. They might be careers and are already set up with allies, but there are no allies in the arena." She chided to none. She had learned that from Hadley. When she was only fifteen, Hadley sixteen, he had volunteered. Once everyone but the careers was left, they split up. Since the other District Four tribute had died of an arrow in the chest, Hadley was alone. They killed him first.

"Why so down? It is the Hunger Games! You should be celebrating!" A boy scolded her. "I am going to volunteer this year!" So this one had not gotten the news. There was no volunteering this year.

"Leave me alone, boy!" Mikala said in annoyance. The boy began to walk away. Before Mikala could stop herself, she burst out, "Do you remember Hadley Murning?" The boy blinked once.

"Of course I do! It would be a crime if I didn't! He was excellent!" His face turned sad. "He never stood a chance when the careers attacked him. Four to one." Then he tried out an upbeat approach. "But, wow, did he put up a fight! He killed two of them! I remember rooting for him!"

"What is your name, boy?"

"Scott Woods." She nodded her head.

"Now off with you, boy!" The boy turned around, and with a wave this time, walked away. Mikala thought what he had said. He was right. Four to one. He didn't stand a chance. District Four against Scott Woods.

Mikala was now striding to the square. She found the back of Scott's head. His red hair glowed like a beacon. The escort put on a smile and did some sort of what Mikala thinks is an attempt at a sashay.

"Helen Saging!"

"Aurora Nelson!"

"Scott Woods!"

"Jackson Gee!"

What happened next was fast. Aurora and Scott ended up going in The Hunger Games. Everyone started to leave. Mikala didn't move an inch. Soon, no one was left, to see the burning tears in her eyes. One tear rolled slowly down her cheek. Just like the day when Hadley volunteered.


	4. Chapter 4-District 5 and 6

**A/N-More reviews, favorites, and people on the alert list means faster updates. I'm trying to be faster, but life is busy. The story may be going pretty slow right now, but I assure you, there will be a lot of drama later on.*cough *cough District Nine cough* cough***

It was the same as always. My dad coming home from work. My mom fussin' 'bout how I need to eat more. Same as always. Except somethin' was different. The girls were getting' ready for the Reaping. Mom puttin' little bows in their hair. My dad was lookin' off in the distance, lookin' at my late younger sis. She was younger than me by a year, and got pulled into the mess of the Hunger Games. She was smart, and clever. She avoided everyone long enough to get into the top six, but then died. We watched her die, her red hair spread out like a halo. My grandmom said she reminded her of Foxface, one of my ancestors. She was killed at the hand of a merciless dagger.

I straightened my dad's tie, and he snapped awake. He looked down at me and smiled, like he did every reaping. Then his eyes clouded again, and I know he was gone again. I was eighteen now, this was my last year. After this, I'll be out the Hunger Games forever. Then came a whimper from behind me, and I turned to see Little Mary.

"Why do we do the Hunger Games?" I smiled, a smile without mirth. My smile came into a grimace. She was four-she didn't understand. Lily saw me troublin', and she called Little Mary over by her.

"Come over here, Little Mary. Little duck," She said, tucking the back of Little Mary's small blouse in her skirt. Lily. So mature for her age, considerin' she only thirteen and a half. My mom linked her arm with my dad, pullin' him along. I grabbed Little Mary's hand and started walkin'. Mr. Sharkin bumped into me and Little Mary went flyin' through my fingers. A group of Peacekeepers almost walked over her, but I grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of danger. I then ran to the square and dropped Little Mary off with mom. They had already announced two girls, and now the third boy. It was almost done. I relaxed, then a chill ran up my spine.

"Darrel Jerion!" My blood turned to ice as I trekked to the stage. I looked at Lily's face which had turned to worry and sadness. Two voices then rose above the whispers.

"Where is Darrel going?" Little Mary.

"Darrel will be going…away…for a while." Mom. I looked at dad, who was hyperventilating. He was already so fragile, since she died. I stepped up to the stage and didn't even bother to get in the conversation. I was in shock, thinking how if my dad lost another child his fragile ego would shatter. They announced that me and some girl would be going into the Hunger Games.

District 6

I walked along the trail, avoiding paths like Keri Street and Meri Street. Many morphlings were running past me toward Keri Street, where all the new commotion was. Meri Street was old, several years old, but it still had ash blanketing the ground. Many paintbrushes were scattered on the ground. I knew what the people in Keri Street were doing. They were painting 'Capitol Goes Down' in spiny, red letters. I ran past Margery without even knowing she was there, and then she called to me.

"Hurry to get to the reaping?" She yelled behind me. I turned around, then, with relief, hugged her.

"I'm really testing the chances this time, Margery." She patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"How many times?"

"Fourty-seven." Margery whistled.

"Well, there's a plethora of people in the District. I bet you won't get picked. Let's get to the reaping." Margery said. When we finally arrived at the square, I checked in and went to the girl section. The escort's color was orange, I noticed nervously. I looked back at Margery, and she winked. Margery was nineteen, and she just got out of the mess of the Hunger Games. I was busy mouth-talking to Margery when a name got called out that turned my blood to ice.

"Lacy LeBlanc!" I turned to Margery to see if it was real, and it was. Horror was written all over her face. Then another girl stepped up.

"I volunteer!"I whipped my head to see who just saved me, and there she was, three feet in front of me. Hailey Stone. My second best friend. My friend after Margery. She turned to face me and smiled. I shook my head No, you can't go for me. It's my responsibility. I mouthed to her. A couple of minutes later, she had went with the escort with Alex Trebener.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Hey, sorry about last chapter. I said there wasn't going to be any volunteers, and I forgot to explain it. The escort felt sympathy and let Hailey volunteer. **

In the Capital

"Come here." President Snow commanded. The nervous escort came, and didn't dare meet President Snow's steely eyes.

"I said no volunteering. But you let that Hailey girl volunteer. Why?" When the escort spoke, her voice quivered.

"Well, I decided that- that- that-"

"THAT WHAT?"

"That the crowd would like it better. More entertainment?"

"Get a new escort for District Six." President Snow commanded one of his guards, who passed the order along.

"What-what about me?" The escort asked.

"What about you." The president mused. "You'll rather like it in District Eight, correct?" The escort's face went pale.

"But I'm a Capital citizen. And we've already had the District Six reaping. The Hailey girl, it's already chosen. You- you can't just kick me out of the Capital! I belong-"

"In District Eight. Goodbye." One of President Snow's guards dragged the escort away.

District Seven

I had heard about that riot in District Six, where they were painting that little Capital thing, and I say three cheers for them. Way to riot. _That's_ how you rebel. So I was walking around the fence, naturally. Finally I saw a kink in the fence and slipped through the hole. When I got what I needed, my small knife, I ran off. I slipped it up my sleeve and made it smaller. I dropped off my final order. One thing of tesserae to a woman who looked hungry. Now, usually you'd say, what? Giving up tesserae because a woman looked hungry? Well, I'm prepared going into the Hunger Games, so I order tesserae, lots of it, and give it to people. Just started this year, my name's in 64 times. My best friend's on it to. She's got in 52 times. Since I got to be prepared, I got a strategy, and I got my knife that like, _impossible_, to find. So I've always liked my ancestor, she won the Hunger Games, Johanna. I'm using her act weak strategy. All this ran through my head as I went into the girl's reaping section. Then he called my name.

"Jordan Hefengir!" I "timidly" walked up there and did my best look weak. The Hunger Games is so on.

District Eight

Okay, I know District Eight tried to rebel and failed. Miserably. But that was like 20 years ago. So no one can blame District Eight for being stupid and rebelling. I mean that was a period of rebelling, and the reason they lost was because they had no fuel, no inspiration, no encouragement. So, yeah. Don't say I'm stupid, just like my district, when I tell you what I did. So the moment they called out my sister's name, sure, I kind of rebelled. I had fuel. I just didn't have um…strength. So you'd usually say, but you're a guy, yeah no. I cried when they called her name, and freaked out when they called my name. Yeah. Back up. I know I said my name. I'm going into the Hunger Games. Pretty surprised myself. Yeah, I'm going in the Hunger Games with my sister. *sniff* *sob* Sorry, I'm kind of still in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- So guys, for all those drama/romance lovers, this is the chapter. Please, please review. I'm losing my energy. If you don't like this story, I have an idea that I could start on, and leave this story behind. Please review. I am begging you.**

District Nine

I slipped in one of the alleys and sank to the ground. I looked around to make sure no one can hear me or see me. Taking out my song book, I began to sing.

"Tell me quickly now.

All that can see.

Lead me out

Of this perfect misery

I'm falling down

Fa-falling down

I'm crying now

Cr-crying now

No one's left

It's just me

They all are dead

From this perfect misery

I'm falling down

Fa-falling down

I'm crying now

Cr-crying now

Tell me quickly now.

All that can see.

Lead me out

Of this perfect misery"

"You have a nice voice." A guy said to my left. I jumped out my skin. I picked up my song book and began to run.

"Wait! I never caught your name." he grabbed my arm, and I looked behind my shoulder.

"I never caught yours either."

"Then I'll start. Rye. Rye Mellark." I sighed, and then turned around.

"Primrose Everdeen. I was named after my ancestor."

"But that's a girl name. If you had the exact name of your ancestor, then the last name wouldn't have changed when she had children."

"She kept her maiden name."

"Cool. Do you have…any other songs?" I tensed up. He wasn't supposed to hear me in the first place.

"Yeah." I said reluctantly. He sat down.

"May I?"

"No. You may not." I glared at him as he shrank back, and then chewed my lip. "Oh, all right. Not a soul hears." He promised me he wouldn't tell anyone about my gift. I decided with a song that's been passed down in my family. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft, green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. And when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe. Here it's warm. Here the daises guard you, from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place, where I love you." I finished. He clapped.

"Maybe we can, sometime, hang out." Was he asking me to be his friend? Like, my friend? I'm the biggest loser of the century! I sing and heal. People are going to say oh, pretty voice! Yeah. It will so help me when I'm in the wheat fields.

The Reaping

I'm heading to the square, and there was this girl trying to tie her shirt into a bow at the back, and failing. I stopped and tried to help her.

"Here. There's a bow." She smiled shyly at me and ran back inside her house. I just had time to catch sight of her shirt hanging out of her skirt, like a little tail.

I finally arrived at the square and walked up to the platform. I could feel there gazes on me. I loved it. I reached into the bowl, grabbed a slip of paper dramatically, and read the name loud and clear.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

"Lyla Grenner!"

"Jun Tai-Lou!"

"Rye Mellark!"

This girl named Lyla walked up to me and told me they decided Primrose and Rye would be going in, and I announced it. Good job, Victoria Baning, I told myself. President Snow will see that and maybe next year make me get a higher district. Then Rye marched right up to Lyla and said

"We never chose that! She's lying!" Good job he did it quietly.

"Hey, man. It's over, I already announced it!" Rye glared as Lyla strutted off the stage; Jun shivering as I physically had to carry him off stage. What a wimp. After I assured him he wasn't going into the Hunger Games, he stumbled over home. Rye was talking to Primrose, and I almost gasped. Usually, tributes ignore each other. Maybe…allies? Something to think about? Maybe I can pull a victor this year!

District Ten

I straightened my raggedy tie and the butcher looked down on me. He nodded. Although the butcher wasn't very affectionate, he was all l had. He was like a father to me. We walked in silence to the square.

"One day, President Snow's gonna be overthrown by all the protesting." I looked at him in surprise. A statement out of the blue.

"What I'm trying to say, son, is that if you go in that Hunger Games, fight and don't stop. Don't make any allies. Don't be afraid to attack and defend yourself."

"I'm probably not going in…."

"You're going in."

"How do you know?" He gave me a sad look.

"I know." That scared me. This might sound weird, but the butcher knew certain stuff. He said it was going to happen, and it did. One day he woke up screaming in the middle of the night and told me that his wife was going to die tomorrow while she was still researching in District Eleven. That day was March 14. A week later we got a letter saying his wife got extremely sick and died March 15.

We finally arrived at the square and the escort picked the girl name.

"Bryn Starwood!"

"Areli Brown!"

Two girls walked up. One girl was nervous and stumbled her way there. Another girl walked with her head high, but she obviously didn't want to go in. To that Bryn name, a guy next to me stepped forward in protest. Then the escort called the boys.

"Jack…um…where is his last name?" I stepped up, and walked to the escort.

"Well you're not very bright are you?" I mumbled. Then louder I said, "I don't have a last name." She glared at me. She then called some Ronnie boy next. The tributes talked, not letting me or that nervous girl in, and they said that they had decided that the nervous girl and I had to go in. The escort of course said my name first so I couldn't protest, then the girl's. Then that guy who stepped up earlier said something.  
"She can't go in! She's my sister! No, no, no! What about the other girl? She looked pretty confident!" With every word he walked a step further until the Peacekeepers dragged him away still shouting and protesting. The butcher looked at me and mouthed one word, _Fight_. I walked away, not looking back. The girl jogged trying to talk me into being allies, and I walked faster. I left her in the dust.

I will fight.


End file.
